


Overhaul

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Mechanics of Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Lucifer is 30 Dean is 18, M/M, Mechanic!Lucifer, Underage drinking in the US, Virgin!Dean, bottom!Dean, mechanic!AU, shots, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer Alighieri is a mechanic drowning his sorrows in alcohol. Dean Winchester is a newly minted 18 year old who is bold enough to approach them.





	Overhaul

Dean tapped his foot along to the beat of the music echoing off the walls of the club. It was his friends’ idea to take him to this place for his 18th birthday but it didn’t come close to playing the music he preferred. There was too much bass and not enough solo guitars. He didn’t even have the luxury in having a beer to drown out the DJ’s house mix. Instead, he contented himself with watching the crowd flow around them. 

Lucifer entered the club after a long day of work, tired but not wanting to go back to an empty apartment, yet again. Besides, Michael was tending bar tonight. He wanted to see his older brother. 

“Mikey!” He called for him as he climbed onto his usual stool. “Can you get me a G&T, please?”

Michael chuckled as he brought up the glass and alcohol needed. “Still taking yours without lime or lemon, little bro?” he asked. 

Lucifer chuckled. “I know how long they’ve been sitting here. I’ll pass.” 

Michael shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He began mixing the drink. “Long day?” 

“You have no idea. I wish I didn’t offend people just by the way I look.” Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair and looked out at the club. “How come there’s so much jailbait in here tonight?” 

Michael shrugged again, slipping a straw into his brother’s drink and handing it to him. “No clue, little bro. Like you’d want a piece of tail from here.” 

Lucifer smiled forlornly at his glass. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He took a sip of his glass. “Can I get two shots of whiskey as well? Top shelf, please.” 

Michael raised a brow. “Looking to get drunk?” he asked. 

“Beats going home to an empty apartment,” Lucifer shrugged. 

“Your funeral.” Michael lined up two shots of Lucifer’s favorite whiskey. 

Lucifer threw back a shot and flipped the glass over. 

“You’ll find someone, little bro,” Michael said before moving on to serve other patrons.

Lucifer shrugged again, this time to himself before throwing back his second shot. “Mikey? Can ya do anything about the music selection?” he asked. 

“No, I can’t get them to play anything older than the 90’s,” Michael rolled his eyes. “Stop complaining.” 

Lucifer flipped Michael off before returning to his G&T and down feeling. 

“I’ve been 30 for a month,” he grumbled to himself, “and it feels like I’ve been 30 for two years. Alone and with a somewhat failing business because I have shitty social skills.”

Dean had been about to call it quits and take off in his car to drink the six pack in his trunk out in a field somewhere. Anything to get away from the noise. That was until his friend, Bear, who had been the most accepting of his peers ever since Dean’s coming out, nudged him as he sat back down and nodded toward the bar. “What about him? He’s good lookin’ and you were saying earlier today that you wanted to get some action.” 

Following his gaze, Dean squinted at the back of Lucifer’s head and shrugged, “Dude, how can you even tell? You can’t judge by asses alone.” 

“‘Cause I’ve seen his face when I went to see if I could find a bartender who wouldn’t card, idiot,” Bear rolled his eyes. “Strong jaw and blue eyes- your type to a T.” 

“I don’t have a type,” Dean said, “I have preferences.” What Dean really wanted to say is that he didn’t have a type because he’d never been with more than one guy and it hadn’t gotten any further than a hurried handjob under the bleachers after a football game. 

“Preferences, type, whatever,” Bear waved his hand. “ _ And  _ he’s old enough to buy alcohol. I saw he had two empty shots and he’s also nursing one of those clear drinks. If I recall, your ‘preferences’ tend to lean towards older men.”

Dean picked up his glass of cola and took a large drink. Finishing off the last of it, he sat the glass down, “So what do you want me to do about it? Suck him off in the bathroom for a beer?”

“Dude, it’s your 18th birthday,” Bear laughed, tagging a long sip of his own soda. “Do whatever you want with him. Just make sure you use protection is all. And, uh, let me know if I need to find a ride.” 

Thinking it over, Dean shifted in his seat with discomfort at the interest Bear was showing in his love life. It wasn’t about his preferences, it was about his experience. For all Bear knew he was far more knowledgeable than he really was, all thanks to the internet and porn. Maybe it was time to jump off that bridge, so to speak. He was 18 and guys his age were supposed to have lost their virginity by now and he was already halfway there after summer camp two years ago and Becky Harding. 

Dean took a deep breath and stood up from the table, “You better hope he looks like Prince Charming and not the toad, Bear. Or you’ll wish you’d stayed home.” 

“He’s good looking. Just go on over there and talk to him,” Bear said, waving his hand. 

Straightening his jacket, Dean sauntered over to the bar and tried to lean nonchalantly in the space beside Lucifer in an attempt to check him out. He was good looking from the profile, but so was the Phantom of the Opera. Dean shouted over the music to try and get Michael’s attention and hopefully Lucifer’s. 

Lucifer turned to look at the young man who was trying to get Michael’s attention and gave a shrug. He’ll help him out. “Yo, Mikey!” he yelled. “You got someone over here,” he said, jerking his head towards him. 

Michael came over and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, can I help you?” He asked the younger man sitting next to Lucifer. He also looked at his brother. “Need a refill on those shots, Luce?” he asked. 

“Sure,” Lucifer said. “I could use them.” 

Michael nodded and waited for the kid to respond while he refilled his brother’s shots and doubled up. When Lucifer asked for shots, he knew he’d better deliver. It meant Lucifer needed something to help ground him, and sometimes, that was shots in this club. 

Getting a good look at the man next to him, Dean was impressed. Bear actually had good taste in men. This guy wasn’t stunning like a supermodel but he was definitely striking. Deciding on trying his luck, he made sure to keep his stamped hand in his pocket and nodded toward Lucifer’s glass, “I’ll have what he’s having and his drink is on me.” 

Michael nodded. He knew he should check this man’s hand, but hey, if he was paying for Lucifer’s drinks, then that was better. “One gin and tonic, coming right up. Do you want lemon, lime, or both?” 

“Choose none,” Lucifer murmured under his breath. “Mikey cut those up around, what, noon? Full of bacteria. Quickest way to food poisoning. Stick to the basics, kiddo.” 

“Lemons are too acidic for bacteria growth within a few hours. But unless it’s lemonade I stay away from them.” Dean said with a smirk, proud of himself for paying attention in biology class, “Straight up. No fruit.” 

Michael and Lucifer nodded. Michael mixed the drink and gave it to Dean before finishing off Lucifer’s four shots and groaning at the commotion. “I’ll be back,” he said. “Try not to drown in whiskey, Luce.” 

“Bite me, Michael,” Lucifer grunted, rolling his eyes. 

Michael left the counter, leaving Lucifer and Dean alone. 

Lucifer started downing his shots, tipping the glasses over as he finished each shot. The smooth burn of the whiskey kept him in the here and now and not spiraling too far down his toxic mindset. The shots were done in a matter of seconds, and he gave a sigh of satisfaction. 

Dean watched every shot go down Lucifer’s throat and the bob of his Adam’s apple while wondering if it’s how this throat must look swallowing everything. “It’s good to know you can take things down your throat so well,” Dean said and immediately cringed on the inside. He could not believe he just opened up with a line from a porno, but that didn’t keep him from smiling like he’d said the most clever thing on the planet. 

Lucifer chuckled and gave the kid a side eyed look that screamed ‘smirking’. He knew how to play this game. “That’s ‘cause I’ve taken a lot more things down my throat. You know what they say, kid. Practice makes perfect.” He winked.

_ In for a penny and out for a pound, _ Dean’s uncle always said. If he was going to make an ass of himself, he might as well see if it would actually work. Leaning in close so he wouldn’t be totally overheard, Dean said low in Lucifer’s ear, “I got something a lot more satisfying to practice on than a shot glass.” 

Lucifer gave a soft laugh and turned to face Dean, eyeing him up and down. He liked what he saw. “You legal?” he asked. 

“Officially today,” Dean proudly said with a smirk.

Lucifer raised a brow and gave a laugh. “You’re 18? Dude, no wonder Mikey didn’t card ya. You look a bit older than that. Good thing you’re legal though, ‘cause I don’t fuck jailbait.” He cracked his neck and looked at Michael. “Domestic done?” he asked

“For now.” Michael said, dabbing his forehead with a cloth. 

“Well, here,” Lucifer said, digging into his pocket. “Get a blowjob shot for the kiddo. It’s a big day for him today.” 

“Birthday?” Michael asked, nodding at Dean. “Happy Birthday.” He looked at Lucifer. “You, behave.”

“Hey, if you can’t be good. Then at least be good at it,” Dean sat on the stool and winked at Michael, being the little flirt he always tended to be with waitresses in the diners. Something that usually paid off with free pie. 

Michael fixed the blowjob shot and handed it to Lucifer. “I gotta tell him to behave, he’s my kid brother.” 

“Gabe’s the kid brother, not me, Mikey,” Lucifer rolled his eyes, taking the shot and setting it between his legs before looking at Dean. 

“You’re still younger than me.” Michael looked down the length of the bar and hurried to go refill someone’s drink. 

Dean’s eyes dropped down to the shot glass and then gave Lucifer a confused look, “And how in hell are you supposed to drink that way down there?”

Lucifer chuckled. “Never heard of a blow job shot before? It’s simple, kid. You lean down and pick up the glass with your mouth, and tilt it back.” Smirking, he took the shot from between his legs and leaned over the bar to grab a bottle of liquor. “Ah! Jaeger!” He reused a shot glass from his whiskey binge and filled it up. “Here, I’ll demonstrate. Spread your legs and put this between them.” 

He couldn’t help but blush slightly when the shot glass was held out to him. All through Lucifer’s explanation he’d felt his cock swelling just enough to be a little uncomfortable in the jeans he was wearing. Not wanting to chicken out and let this guy know how much of a ‘kid’ he really was, Dean took the shot and put it between his knees. Not nearly as high up as Lucifer had put his glass.

Lucifer deftly nudged Dean’s legs apart slightly and moved the glass up so it was in the middle of his thighs and smirked. “Relax, I’m a professional,” he said with a wink. Ducking his head down, he wrapped his lips around the glass and lifted his head up and back, swallowing the licorice tasting liquid down easily. His fingers curled almost naturally around Dean’s thighs. 

Dean had to bite back the near groan he wanted to let out when he felt Lucifer’s warm palms on his legs. Having to watch the handsome man bend down into his lap did nothing for calming his overactive libido either. His cock becoming instantly hard beneath his denim. “L-looks easy enough.” 

“It is,” Lucifer said, taking careful care to put the blowjob shot between his own legs, almost nestled against his own crotch. His own length was filling out, but Lucifer was good. He knew how to control himself. He picked up some of the somewhat melting whipped cream up with his finger and popped it into his mouth, eyes staring into Dean’s. 

Licking his bottom lip, Dean placed his hands on Lucifer’s knees and slowly bent down until he was face to ‘face’ with Lucifer’s crotch. Wrapping his mouth around the glass was a little harder than he thought it would be, but after a little adjustment or two, he finally got hold of it and sat up. The liqueur and cream pouring into his mouth and making him gag as he swallowed. Blinking away the watering of his eyes, he withdrew the glass and sat it on the bar. 

Lucifer smirked. “Not bad, kid,” he complimented. “A little messy, but that’s to be expected.” he smiled innocently at Michael, who gave him a disapproving look at the bottle of Jaeger out on the bar. “You can take it back, Mikey, I don’t need it any longer.” 

“Good,” Michael said. 

Dean looked between the two brothers and he wasn’t sure if it was the nerves from doing something like that in public or the alcohol, but he suddenly felt like he had a stone in his stomach. “L-listen man, You’re really cute but I gotta… I gotta…,” Dean stammered as he stumbled out of his seat and threw a couple of twenties on the bar, the blush rising high on his cheeks. “I’m sorry if I was a tease. I didn’t mean to.” He turned to head back to his table to collect his friend and get the hell out of there before he made a bigger fool of himself. 

“Whoa, easy there, slugger,” Lucifer said, resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder and keeping him there. “Mikey, break out the water. Actual water.” 

“Sure thing,” Michael said, going to the fridge. 

“Take a deep breath and calm down,” Lucifer soothed, rubbing Dean’s back gently. “If anyone was the tease, it was me, and if you’re still here talking to me, somewhat, then hey, I must be doing something right. I tend to offend people just by opening my mouth.” 

“Goes with that namesake of yours,” Michael said, handing Lucifer a bottle of spring water. 

“Shut up and go handle the impending domestic on the dance floor,” Lucifer snarked as he opened the bottle of water.

“No man, I just came over here like an asshole and totally just took a shot from your dick without even asking your name.” Dean ran a hand through his hair and looked around for his friend, “I’m gonna go home and join a monastery or jump in the quarry. Whichever I find first.” 

Lucifer gave a quiet laugh and shook his head. “What you did took guts, man,” he said, taking a sip of water before handing it to Dean. “The name’s Lucifer, yes, like the devil. Doesn’t help that I’m an old bastard hitting on barely legal ass. So we’re both assholes.”

“I’m Dean,” he said with a shy smile as he looked down at the bottle, “Your name’s cool. I hope no one has ever called you the dumb nicknames for him. Like Mephistopheles or Old Scratch.” 

Lucifer snorted. “I’ve heard them all. You get that when your older brother’s name is Michael, and your younger brother’s name is Gabriel.” 

“Well I don’t know how old you really are, but you don’t look a day over 25,” Dean took a sip of the water in his hand and smiled, “So Old Scratch shouldn’t apply.” 

Lucifer laughed and smiled. “Oh I wish all kids like you were so kind.” He looked at Dean. “I turned 30 on Christmas.”

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise and then he looked Lucifer up and down, “Well you really don’t look it at all.” 

“Thank you Dean.” Lucifer finished his gin and tonic with a satisfying smack of his lips. “You sober enough to drive? Lord knows I ain’t.” 

“Depends,” Dean said, getting a bit of his bravery back and taking a step toward the older man, “Where am I going?”

“I was thinkin’ my place. It’s not far from here- it’s the only reason besides the fact that Mikey tends bar here that I come here,” Lucifer looked at Dean speculatively, “It’d be nice not to go home lonely for a change and besides, a man needs a proper birthday, which in my book, means a few messy orgasms.”

“Are you sober enough for a few,” Dean asked, coming close enough for his hips to brush against Lucifer’s knees.

Lucifer slid his fingers into Dean’s belt loops as he spread his legs. “Boy,” he murmured, “I was busy learning how to get multiples when you were still wondering how one plus one equals two. I know a thing or two about alcohol and the effect on my body. I’d have to drink a bottle of Jaeger straight in order to be  _ that  _ drunk. Now. Car.” 

The way that Lucifer took charge and manhandled him had Dean feeling weak in the knees, which was a first for him. Usually he was the one who took charge and for a brief moment he wondered what that said about him. A little attention from a guy like Lucifer and he was going gooey like a girl and leaning into Lucifer’s touch. “Out front,” Dean breathed out. 

“Good,” Lucifer said, standing up and laying a fifty on the counter. Giving a nod to Michael, he wrapped a possessive arm around Dean’s shoulders. “Lead the way.” 

Dean started for the door, pulling out his phone to text Bear that he had to find a ride because he was leaving. He and Lucifer wound their way through the parking lot until they were in front of Dean’s classic Impala, her sleek black paint shining in the dim light of the street lamps. 

“DUDE!” Lucifer’s face lit up. “You have a late 60’s era Chevy Impala?!” He grinned with boyish delight. “Man, I’d love to have a car like this- well, I do, I’ve been trying to fix her up, but the parts are expensive.” He ran a reverent hand over the Impala’s hood. “She’s beautiful, Dean.”

“She’s my Baby,” Dean said with an equally wide grin, “She doesn’t have factory original guts but she’s been all over the country and back before my Dad gave her to me.” Unlocking the passenger door, Dean circles around to the driver’s side, “She’s the whole reason I learned about fixing cars.” 

“Same with my dad- except for the car giving part,” Lucifer said, sliding into the passenger. “About three years ago, I bought a ‘63 Pontiac Firebird. Been working on restoring her, but. . . .” he shrugged, “Business isn’t booming for me right now.” 

“Why not?” Dean asked as the engine roared to life when he turned the key, “Do you focus on restorations or take modern fixes in too?”

“Modern fixes. And, well, you know how I said I tend to offend people by opening my mouth?” Lucifer shrugged. “I have the social skills of a wet pool noodle. And, unfortunately, it affects business. If I didn’t have to deal with customers, then I would be fine. And I lost a fairly big job today.” 

“That sucks,” Dean said as he pulled out onto the road and started driving, “Where are we going?” 

“Turn right at the light, then go up about a fifth of a block, it’ll be number 730, dark blue door,” Lucifer said. 

Dean followed the directions but what he hadn’t realized was that the traffic light Lucifer directed him to had a sign that said ‘no right on red’ and had a reputation for being the longest red light in the entire city. As luck would have it they came up on the light just as it was changing colors and leaving the pair stuck on an empty street with nowhere to go.  

Lucifer groaned and hung his head. “Fuck. I hate this light. This is why I walk.” He looked over at Dean. “We’re going to be here for about ten minutes.” Sliding over across the leather seats, he leaned in and nipped Dean’s ear playfully. 

He let out a small gasp when Lucifer’s teeth touched his earlobe and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, “I-I could turn around and go another way but we might end up in the boon docks with the crappy city engineering.” 

“It’s only ten minutes, which I can use creatively,” Lucifer murmured, kissing down the length of Dean’s neck. His hand snaked over to cup Dean between his legs. 

“Oh God,” Dean sighed, his head falling back and he threw the car’s transmission into park. Once he didn’t have to worry about the brake, his legs fell open and he thrust up against the tempting touch. 

“Mmm, you’re a big one,” Lucifer said appreciatively. “So responsive, too. Do you talk when you’re being touched, Dean? Do you talk and spew filth?”

Dean shook his head and turned his face toward Lucifer, “Do you?” he asked softly. 

“Oh, I can,” Lucifer grinned. “When I’m not screaming, that is.”

“So that means you... “ Dean started to ask but let out a small whimper when he swelled painfully hard under Lucifer’s hand and the zipper of his jeans pinched the underside of his cock. He really wished he hadn’t worn the only pair of jeans that were a size too small just to show off his ass. 

Lucifer smirked, feeling Dean fill out and hearing the whimper. Deciding to grant some mercy, he eased off of Dean’s length. “I top or bottom. It doesn’t matter to me. They both feel amazing. Just in different ways.” He smiled as he watched Dean’s eyes widen. “What do you want to do to me, Dean? Want to ride me, or have me ride you?” 

“I don't know.” Dean confessed, looking at Lucifer for the briefest of moments before turning his attention back to the road. He couldn’t bear to witness the disappointment that was inevitable once he told him, “I-I’ve never done that. With a guy.”

Lucifer smiled. “That doesn’t bother me. I didn’t lose mine until I was twenty one. Well. The anal side. I’d been fucking guys- and girls- since I was thirteen.” 

“I’ve only fucked one person and she was really… weird about it.” Dean cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, “Started praying right after and I’ve only jerked off a guy once but it was really quick.” 

“And that’s  _ fine,  _ Dean. Virginity is nothing to be ashamed of,” Lucifer said calmly. “Even if I’ll feel like a dirty old man taking advantage of you.” He stretched a little and glared at the light. “Listen, even if all we exchange is handies and blow jobs the entire night- the sex act, not the drink, then that’s good. I promise.”

“I want to, Luc’. I really do but I’m just a little… scared I guess. Scared that it’ll hurt.” Dean had no idea why he was confessing like this. His car wasn’t a church and the guy next to him was no priest. “Scared that I’ll like it too much and never use my dick again.” 

Lucifer chuckled softly, but not unkindly. “It hurts when you don’t use lube and stretch beforehand,” he admitted. “Otherwise? It’s uncomfortable at first, but then the pleasure sets in. And trust me, there’s more good uses for a dick than thrusting. And Dean? Remember, I switch around. If you’d rather fuck me than have me fuck you, then I am more than down for that. It’s okay to be scared. I promise. I was. . . well, just very drunk when I lost mine, and I wish I hadn’t then. But I was young and dumb then.”

Dean finally turned to look at Lucifer, all the bravado that he had in the bar was gone and he looked more his age in that moment, “Can we do both? I mean, if you’re up for that.” 

“Do you want that, Dean?” Lucifer asked gently. “I want full consent, Dean. I’m not. . . I’m not going to pressure you into anything you don’t want to do.” He cupped the side of Dean’s face. “I promise you that.”

“I don’t want to go to college and not know anything and you’re nice. At least I think you are,” Dean said with a shrug, “you might be some big sadist behind closed doors but how am I gonna know that off the bat.” 

Lucifer chuckled and looked at the light. It hadn’t turned green yet, so he looked back at Dean. “I’m not a sadist, and even if I was, I’d still want consent.” There was a hidden meaning behind those final four words, one that seemed to make the older man seem a lot younger right then. 

Dean swallowed down the anxious lump in his throat and nodded, “Then you have it. My consent for regular sex. No extra kinky stuff.” 

Lucifer gave a chuckle, gaining some of his thirty years back but still looking younger. “I hung up the handcuffs a long time ago, kiddo,” he said. 

The light turned green then. 

“Finally,” Lucifer breathed. 

Dean put the car into gear and it wasn’t long before he was pulling up in front of the door Lucifer described. He shut off the engine and looked up at the little two story house situated in an older neighborhood. Unhooking his seatbelt, Dean slide across the seat before Lucifer could get out and gave him a little taste of what he got at the light. Sliding his hand up Lucifer’s thigh, he gently teased the soft curve of his balls through his jeans.

Lucifer groaned and tilted his head back, rocking his hips up into Dean’s hand. That was the reaction the younger man needed to gain a touch of confidence.  

“Want to fuck me, Lucifer? Bend me over, pop my sweet little cherry?” Dean purred against the shell of his ear, his tongue flicking out against his earlobe. 

“Fuck, yes,” Lucifer breathed. “You got a mouth on you.” 

“I do research,” Dean said with a grin, his hand inching up higher until he was cupping Lucifer and humming when he felt the length of him. “I bet it’s going to feel so good when I cum on this. Just like I’ve thought about since the first time I saw porn and slid a finger into my ass.” 

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips again into Dean’s hand. “You’ll be seeing stars, if I have my way.”

Dean took his hand away from teasing Lucifer and leaned back so that he was spread out with his foot on either side of the rise in the floorboard. His fingers trailing over his zipper as he turned his head to watch Lucifer, “Or should I show you?”

Lucifer gave Dean an amused look. “Car sex?” he murmured lowly, as he scooted closer to Dean, placing a hand on Dean’s thigh. “Or do we want a nice, comfy queen sized bed?” 

“I’m flexible. I could do either or both.” Dean answered with a cheeky smirk. 

“Choose one of them now,” Lucifer commanded, squeezing Dean’s thigh. 

“Bed,” Dean said and then pulled Lucifer in for a quick kiss before sliding to the door, “But just because you’re older doesn’t mean you get to be the Daddy.” 

“I am  _ not  _ looking to be someone’s Daddy,” Lucifer chuckled, starting to get out of the car.

Dean pulled off his jacket and folded it over his arms so that it draped over the front of his jeans. He didn’t want to run the risk of some nosy neighbor peeking out the window and seeing the hardon he was sporting. Joining Lucifer on the sidewalk he waited for the man to take the lead toward the house. 

Lucifer unlocked the door and bade Dean inside. “Make yourself at home,” he said. 

Doing as he was asked, he walked around the living room and looked at the various things Lucifer had decorating the shelves. Including the one that contained a collection of die cast classic cars. “Please tell me you have a Hot Wheels race track in the attic,” Dean teased as he went to the couch and sat down. 

“I do, actually,” Lucifer said, ducking into his kitchen. “You hungry at all?”

“No thanks,” Dean called back, tossing his jacket toward the armchair, “I’m good for now.” 

“Alright,” Lucifer said, grabbing himself a premade turkey sandwich out of the fridge. Checking the date, he opened it and began eating it. “Apologies, I haven’t eaten since breakfast,” he admitted.

Dean shrugged, “As long as there are no onions on that sandwich, chow down. Wouldn’t be good for you to pass out right in the middle of a blow job. You might choke.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “No onions, you don’t put onions with turkey, anyways,” he said, swallowing around a large mouthful. “I really should remember to eat during the day.” 

“How can you forget?” Dean asked, “I go more than a few hours without food and I get sick.” 

“I get busy working and ignore everything else,” Lucifer admitted with a shrug. “And trying to put alarms on devices doesn’t work, not when I’ve got Zep and AC/DC blaring at the shop.”

Dean’s face light up with joy at at the mention of the man’s musical tastes, “I love Zeppelin. Pink Floyd too.” 

“I love all the old rock bands,” Lucifer sighed almost dreamily. “Kind of grew up on the music. Brothers aren’t the biggest fans of it, but parents were.” He finished his sandwich and ducked back into the fridge for the container of orange juice. He decided that he didn’t want to show his threadbare stock of food to Dean. If Dean stayed the night, he was going to have to sneak out to grab some breakfast items for them. 

Craning his neck, Dean tried to catch a glimpse of Lucifer in the kitchen so he didn’t feel like he was shouting. “I got my first taste of them from my folks too. Then I found an old album collection at a garage sale. Do you know how hard it is to find a record player these days? Almost took me a year to find one.” 

“Oh, I’ve got one too,” Lucifer admitted. “Found one at a pawn shop for dirt cheap.” He drank the orange juice from the container, also mentally calculating how much money he had in the bank for food for this weekend. 

Dean scanned around the room and finally located the record player and a few records stacked on a table near the kitchen entryway. Walking over to the player, he flipped through the vinyls until he found one he was looking for and put it on. It wasn’t long before the hiss of the needle was replaced with the sounds of the guitars of Pink Floyd. It was one of their softer, slower songs that had Dean bobbing his head and swaying to the music. 

Lucifer smiled and opened the fridge again to replace the orange juice in the fridge and grab a couple bottles of water that he had stashed in there, making sure the fridge door wasn’t open wide enough for Dean to see inside. 

“You’re missing the best part,” Dean called out. 

Lucifer came into his living room and smiled at Dean swaying to the beat of the music. “The best part is watching you dance in my living room,” he teased playfully, leaning against the door frame. 

“If that club had better taste in music you could have seen a lot more of my dancing.” Dean said with a flash of a smile.

“Not sure if Mikey would’ve liked that,” Lucifer smirked. “I might’ve made the first move then. Come up behind you and started wrapping my fingers around those hips of yours.” 

“Is that so?” Dean asked, glancing in his direction and picked up the next album in an effort to play it cool. “And then what would you do?”

“Well, I’d wait to see if you’d move away from me,” Lucifer said, walking over to Dean, “start grinding on that ass lightly, wait and see how’d you respond before leaning in real close and probably whisper a cheesy line about if you’re tempted.” 

Dean chuckled as he turned around just in time to come face to face with Lucifer, “Going to lead me into the woods to dance and then sign your black book?”

“Something like that,” Lucifer chuckled, pulling Dean in closer to him. “Probably something cheesier, if I could think of it. Or maybe not say anything with my social skills. Keep you guessing.”

“How about keep it simple.” Dean said as his hands came to rest on Lucifer’s chest, “Try, ‘Want to get out of here?’”

“I take it you’re a simple man?” Lucifer said, looking deep into Dean’s eyes. “‘Cause if you are. . . I’m a man of wealth and taste. Well, not wealth, but taste definitely.” 

“Lucifer,” Dean said with an amused shake of his head, “Would you just kiss me?”

“Gladly,” Lucifer said, leaning in and kissing Dean soft and gentle, but firmly. 

This he was familiar with and something he’d been told he was good at. One of his hands eased up to the back of Lucifer’s neck as he allowed the rest of his body to all but melt into Lucifer’s hold. 

Lucifer wrapped his hands around Dean’s waist comfortably, feeling Dean melt into his arms as he allowed himself to truly relax for the first time in what seemed like weeks. This felt right, somehow, and he didn’t want it to end as he gently ran his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips. 

Dean let out a small huff before parting his lips to deepen the kiss, his hands falling to Lucifer’s belt buckle to try and wrestle it open. He felt like he’d been teased since before they left the bar and now that he had Lucifer licking into his mouth, he wanted more. So much more and he wanted it now. 

“Easy tiger,” Lucifer breathed against Dean’s lips, nipping the lower one playfully. “We’ve got all night.” 

“Yeah, but-” Dean tugged Lucifer’s buckle free of the belt, “Don’t you want to?”

“Oh, I want to,” Lucifer agreed, grabbing Dean’s wrists and pulling them free from his belt, “Believe me, I do, but everything in it’s time. It’s not a sprint, it’s a marathon.” He began kissing down Dean’s neck, sighing contently. 

“Thought the point was to get off?” Dean asked, gasping at the end when Lucifer’s lips found a sensitive spot that seemed to be connected directly to his cock. He couldn’t imagine how this guy was able to get him from soft to aching so quickly.

“That’s only a small part of it,” Lucifer murmured, starting to suck a mark into Dean’s neck, unable to help himself. “It’s not necessarily about the destination. It’s about the journey.” 

Dean tried to buck up against Lucifer but had a hard time doing so with his wrists held so tight. “Can I get that on a t-shirt?” Dean said as he tried again, wishing that the journey got his pants open sooner rather than later. 

“Maybe,” Lucifer teased. “Let’s go into the bedroom.” He slid his hand into Dean’s and tugged him down the small hallway. Reaching the bedroom, he opened the door and yanked Dean in after him. He hadn’t been this eager for someone in his bed since he turned twenty-five. Pushing those thoughts aside, he began tugging Dean’s shirt off of him.

Not wanting to be rude and just stand there like a blow up doll, Dean reached out to finish his efforts on opening Lucifer’s pants. He hadn’t gotten his fingers on the button before his hand was lightly slapped away, “W-what’d you do that for?”

“Wait your turn,” Lucifer murmured lowly, pulling Dean’s shirt off and inhaling sharply at the sight of the well muscled younger man in front of him. “Fuck,” he whispered, half to himself before he began working on Dean’s jeans himself. “It’s your birthday, you shouldn’t have to do  _ that  _ much work. You’ll see me naked soon enough.” He kissed the hollow of Dean’s throat before biting and sucking on it.  

“Then what am I supposed to do? Just lie here?” Dean breathed out, tilting his head back ever so slightly as his hands rested on Lucifer’s biceps. 

“For right now, while I work,” Lucifer whispered, finishing opening Dean’s jeans and sliding them down his legs. “You’ll be an active participant soon. Just have patience.”

“I can be patient,” Dean said, sounding almost like a promise. He slowly licked his lips and waited in anticipation as his hard cock was freed from his jeans, the head already red and wet with precum from being turned on for so long. 

Lucifer groaned at seeing Dean completely naked, licking his lower lip lightly as he stared. “Fuck,” he murmured, grabbing Dean’s cock gently and giving a quick stroke. “You’re beautiful, Dean. 

Dean wanted to deny it but all he could do was groan instead. Lucifer’s hands were strangely soft feeling for someone in his line of work. One could almost call them sinfully soft. 

Lucifer worried a mark into Dean’s collarbone as he gave Dean a few more gentle pumps before slowly pulling away, giving a small smirk. “Now, you can undress me,” he murmured. 

It took Dean a moment to come back to himself when Lucifer let him go. Blinking quickly, he took hold of the hem of Lucifer’s shirt and pulled it over his head. As soon as Lucifer’s naked chest was in front of him, Dean couldn’t help ducking down and kissing along his collarbone and then down over one of his pecks. Feeling the peek of Lucifer’s nipple graze over his bottom lip, Dean glanced up and then wrapped his lips around it in a open mouthed kiss. 

Lucifer groaned, tilting his head back as he felt Dean’s mouth go over his nipple. “Fuck,” he moaned softly. 

“Good?” Dean mumbled against his skin as he started to open Lucifer’s pants. 

“Very good,” Lucifer groaned. “Don’t stop. Please.”

Slipping his hand into Lucifer’s pants, Dean gripped his cock and started to stroke him as he played around with licking and sucking at each of Lucifer’ nipples. Working them into stiff peaks. 

Lucifer groaned and let Dean play around with his nipples and stroked his cock, smirking. “What to start off with first, I wonder? Do you want me to pop your cherry, or do you want to get back at me for all the teasing I’ve put you through?” 

Breaking away from Lucifer’s nipple, Dean stood up straight and gave him a good squeeze, a faint blush to his cheeks, “The first one.” 

Lucifer groaned softly. “Get on the bed on all fours, then,” he murmured. “Unfortunately, it’s the best way to pop someone’s cherry.”

“Can we do it different?” Dean asked, pulling his hand from Lucifer’s pants, “It’s seems so… clinical if I’m on my hands and knees.” 

“Sure,” Lucifer smiled. “On your back, then. Legs spread.”

Dean stretched out on the bed just in time for his nerves to kick in. He really didn’t know what to expect. Of course he’d done his research and played with himself over the years, but a few fingers during ‘alone time’ was a lot different than the real thing. It wasn’t until he felt his erection starting to flag that he realized how in his own head he’d been. Looking up at Lucifer, he almost looked ashamed at what had happened, “I’m sorry. It’ll come back. I swear it will.” 

Lucifer shushed Dean gently and sat down on the bed. Leaning over the boy, he gently kissed Dean and smiled. “Don’t apologize. It happens. I would’ve been surprised if it didn’t.” He kissed Dean again, just as softly. “Just try not to get lost in your own head as much. We can go as fast or as slow as you want, Dean. This isn’t just about me; it’s about  _ you  _ as well.” 

“Okay,” Dean moved over in the bed to make room for Lucifer, “Maybe if we made out a little more…” 

“That I can do,” Lucifer said, kissing Dean again. He deepened the kiss quicker, intent on distracting Dean. 

Dean returned the kiss as he let his hands roam over Lucifer’s shoulders and arms. Eventually he lost himself in wet slide of their lips and the smell of Lucifer’s cologne mixing with a hint of engine oil.

Lucifer kissed Dean as he slipped on top of him, hovering over Dean and not crowding him, but also letting him feel the warm heat of his body. He lost himself in the sensations of Dean’s slightly chapped lips and soft hands roaming over his back and torso. His cock, thick and heavy, weighed down and met Dean’s lightly, rubbing against the younger man’s as Lucifer’s hips gave a light roll. 

The touch of Lucifer’s body to his own sparked something inside Dean that muted his fears and doubts. His gentle caresses became more. Fingers curling and clutching at the older man in an attempt to bring him closer so that Dean could feel the thrilling pleasure of their cocks touching again. 

Lucifer groaned and covered Dean’s body, rocking his hips down into Dean’s as he kissed down his throat, nails biting into Dean’s skin. 

“Oh god,” Dean breathed out, tilting his head back, one ankle twining around Lucifer’s as his hips fell in sync. His cock quickly filled out until it was achingly hard and slipping along Lucifer’s. This was so much better than he’d imagined and never wanted the pleasure to end. “Don’t stop, Luc’. Please,” Dean panted. 

“I won’t,” Lucifer breathed, kissing and nipping down Dean’s throat. His hips rocked down a bit firmly and with quicker rolls as he rutted. 

With a suddenness he hadn’t experienced since his early teens, the tension in Dean’s groin released without warning. With a startled cry, he jerked and spasmed beneath Lucifer as he coated their stomachs with cum. 

Lucifer groaned, feeling Dean cum underneath of him and he smirked looked down at Dean as he came down to Earth. “Well,” he murmured, “I think you’re relaxed.”

Dean’s cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment as he tried to avoid looking Lucifer in the eyes, “I can’t believe I did that.” 

“It’s fine,” Lucifer assured him, turning Dean’s face towards him and kissing him softly. “I would’ve been surprised if you didn’t. And besides, it gives a boost to my old man ego.”

“So you still want to...” Dean asked, his eyebrows lifting in surprise, “I mean, I think I can go again in a little bit.”

“Of course, babe,” Lucifer smiled. “And this means you’re pliant, which means it’ll be easier for me to open you up.”

“Okay,” Dean said with a hint of a smile as he sat up just enough to kiss Lucifer softly, his legs shifting so that he could spread them open and bracketing Lucifer’s hips. 

Lucifer smiled, kissing him back and picking up the bottle of lube that he had discarded earlier before moving down to look down at Dean. Swearing softly, he opened the bottle of lube poured some onto his fingers, keeping eye contact. 

“Impressive while he’s sleeping. Isn’t he?” Dean teased with a smirk as he twitched his hips where his spent cock lay peacefully. 

“Impressive either way,” Lucifer smiled. “But it’s more of how beautiful you are.” He rubbed the lube between his fingers, warming the viscous liquid up before bringing his fingers down to brush against Dean’s hole.

He jerked up, minutely and inadvertently toward Lucifer’s finger. Dean’s relaxed mind going blank except for one question that kept popping into it, “You got condoms, right?” he asked.  

“Top drawer of the nightstand, but I’m clean,” Lucifer said. “I haven’t had sex in four years and I go in for regular screenings. So if you want to do it without, I’m cool with either or.”

Dean thought about it. Seriously mulled it over in his mind as he chewed at his bottom lip. He’d had it drilled into his head from an early age that you always use protection, but the thought of  going without was tempting. Regardless of what Lucifer said, he had not proof that this man he’d just met was what he said. Finally he shook his head and said, “I’d like to use them.” 

“Then can you grab one out for me, please?” Lucifer asked, his finger rubbing around Dean’s hole gently. 

Rolling over, Dean wiggled toward the nightstand and searched around in the drawer. The first one he pulled out made him laugh, “Glow in the dark?” he asked as he held it up for Lucifer to see, “Is this for when the lights go out and you still have to find your way?”

“It’s for a laugh,” Lucifer chuckled. “Gag gift from my brother when I turned thirty last month.” 

“Then we should definitely use it. Can’t let a present go to waste,” Dean turned to face Lucifer and grinned. 

Lucifer grinned back. “I am  _ not  _ doing lightsaber noises when it’s on my dick,” he said mock seriously as he waited for Dean to settle again. 

“That would be a terrible thing to do,” Dean snorted as he laid the condom on the bed, then gave Lucifer a playful look, “Unless I wore one too.” 

Lucifer laughed softly, making sure the foil packet was close enough to him as he shook his head. “One glow in the dark condom per sex,” he said. Feeling like Dean was relaxed enough, he slowly and gently pressed a finger in. 

Dean inhaled sharply as Lucifer’s finger sank into him. It didn’t hurt but it was an odd sensation that made him clench out of reflex. His eyes drifted shut as he willed himself to relax. With small, short rolls of his hips, he pulled Lucifer deeper and deeper into him. 

“That’s it,” Lucifer encouraged softly, smiling. “There we go, see? Doesn’t hurt, does it?” He gently pumped his finger, testing Dean’s reaction. 

Shaking his head, Dean spread his legs a little wider, “I’ve gotten up to two on my own,” he said. 

“That’s good,” Lucifer said, slowly pumping his finger some more before withdrawing it slightly. A second finger joined the first, and Lucifer gently pressed back in, still keeping an eye on Dean’s young face for any reactions. 

His cock twitched slightly as he let out a low moan, his fingers curling into the covers. “Your fingers are thicker than mine,” Dean confessed with a faint smile. 

“Are they?” Lucifer smiled. “So I’m filling you up more than you’re used to with just two fingers?”

“You are,” Dean reached down and gently stroked his fingers over his half filled cock, “I bet your cock is going to stuff me full.” 

Lucifer groaned softly and nodded. “You like the idea of being full of cock?” he murmured, “Filled to the brim and writhing around on it. Knowing it’s  _ there? _ ” His fingers crooked, searching for Dean’s prostate. 

“Not as much as you like the idea of my tight virgin ass squeezing your cock,” Dean teased with a smile right before Lucifer’s fingers brushed against his prostate. With a deep gasp, Dean’s eyes went wide and squirmed against Lucifer’s hand. 

“Found it,” Lucifer said casually, gently rubbing Dean’s prostate with his finger, watching him squirm. “You’re right. I can’t wait to have your virgin little hole gripping my cock like a vice as I pound into you hard enough for you to see stars and hear little pants of  _ more, please, more. _ ” He licked his lower lip as he said this, his eyes darkening to something almost primitive. 

Dean breath started to come out in short pants as his cock swelled back to life and dribbled cum from the tip, “Can’t… t-too soon…”

Lucifer eased off of his prostate and waited for Dean to calm down, smirking at him. 

“Holy Fuck!” Dean dropped to the bed, wide eyes staring at Lucifer, “felt like you were tugging the base of my dick.” 

“I was rubbing your prostate,” Lucifer grinned. “And it’s nice and swollen and begging to be rubbed. Have you ever found it before?”

Dean gulped and shook his head. 

“That’s alright,” Lucifer smiled as he began to slowly introduce a third finger. “It can be difficult to find on your own.” 

Whatever Dean was about to say was lost as his mouth slowly fell open in a silent moan. He’d feared the pain but it was a revelation to have the burning pressure turn to pleasure so quickly. It wasn’t long before Dean was moving closer to Lucifer so that he meet each thrust of his fingers. 

“Ready for my cock?” Lucifer asked after several long minutes of fingering Dean open, of holding himself back from just absolutely wrecking Dean. 

Dean slowly sat up, extracting Lucifer’s fingers and pushed him back so that he could straddle his lap. Throwing his arms around the man’s neck, Dean leaned in and nearly growled, “Fuck me, Old Scratch.” 

Lucifer  _ did  _ growl, kissing Dean harshly as he pushed him back into the bed. His hands fumbled for the condom, seeking out the foil packet, but Dean’s hand on his stopped him. 

“Like this,” he said and ground his ass against Lucifer’s erection. 

“You don’t want the condom?” Lucifer confirmed, nipping Dean’s lip hard and giving a slight pull as he sucked on it. 

“I’ll never get to do it like this again,” Dean said, chasing after Lucifer’s kiss, “need to take advantage while I can.” 

Lucifer growled and tugged Dean’s legs up and around his hips more. Reaching down, he lined his cock up with Dean’s hole and began pressing in slowly. He bit his lip as Dean’s hole slowly gave way and he ducked his head. “Christ, you’re tight,” he breathed. 

“And you’re big,” Dean grunted, his eyes squeezed tightly shut to try and block out the uncomfortable stretch of muscles. 

Lucifer huffed a laugh and kept easing in slowly, keeping an eye on Dean’s face. Leaning over, he kissed Dean again. This time it was softer, sweeter, enticing Dean to relax. 

Dean shifted slightly and took a deep breath, instead focusing on the feel of his partner’s lips. Linking his ankles together, he pulled Lucifer closer but didn’t urge him to move. 

Lucifer finally bottomed out as he kept kissing Dean, feeling his lover for the night go pliant underneath of him. He rested there for a minute, letting Dean adjust to his size and girth. Again, he had to restrain himself from not slamming into Dean like a man possessed. The tight clench of Dean’s heat was almost too much. 

The first sign that Dean was ready for more was a quick, barely felt clench around Lucifer before he started to roll his hips. The movements, however small were enough to create a slippery friction that had Dean letting out a sound that akin to a whimper. “Move,” he whispered, his hands carding into Lucifer’s hair. 

Lucifer groaned and he began rolling his hips into Dean’s, getting him used to the motions for a few moments before he started thrusting steadily, his mouth dropping to litter Dean’s neck and shoulders with dark red marks. 

“Oh God!” Dean exclaimed when one of the thrusts had his prostate being brushed against, his own cock responding and filling completely. “Again,” he pleaded as he dropped his legs just enough to give Lucifer complete freedom to move. 

“Just Lucifer will do,” Lucifer joked before he rammed into Dean again, this time with a little more force and not breaking his pace. Snarling softly, he grabbed Dean and pulled him up onto his lap, thrusting up into him powerfully as he pulled lightly on Dean’s hair. 

The change in position brought a change in Dean. It felt as if he opened up and Lucifer was touching him in ways that he’d not thought possible. His cock was rubbing against the downy soft hair on Lucifer’s stomach in a way that, combined with everything else, had him teetering dangerously close to the edge. A guttural cry fell from his lips as he clutched at Lucifer’s shoulders, “Yes..More…” 

Lucifer thrusted up harder, his teeth finding a home in the junction of Dean’s neck and shoulder as he clung to the younger man with all he had, short nails digging into his back. He was grunting and growling, almost more animal than man. “Are you going to cum for me, Dean?” he whispered harshly against his skin after a few minutes of almost mindless fucking. “Are you going to cum with my cock in your tight little ass?”

He couldn’t take anymore. Lucifer’s treatment of his body and hushed words pushed him the final distance. With a choked out moan, Dean once again spilled between them. His cock pulsing in time with the clamping of his ass around Lucifer’s cock. 

Lucifer moaned lowly and fucked Dean through his orgasm before he, too, came hard. He forced Dean hard down onto his cock as he came deep within, coating Dean’s insides with his warm release with a groan of pleasure. As he finished, his hands returned to being gentle, rubbing Dean’s back softly as he placed light, fluttering kisses along Dean’s collarbone. 

When the last spasm had passed, Dean dropped his forehead down to Lucifer’s shoulder and basked in the warmth of their bodies pressed together. His mind was pleasantly blank of all thought, that is why it was a surprise to him when he felt a tear slip out of the corner of his eye. 

Lucifer didn’t notice the tear at first, simply working on soothing Dean’s body and running his fingers through his hair. “How’re you doing?” he whispered softly, as if his voice could break the air. 

“Fine. Good,” Dean said and brushed the tear away before sitting up to face Lucifer, but another quickly slipped out from the other eye. The sudden surge of unwanted emotion had Dean squirming in Lucifer’s arms, “Need to get up. I’m crushing you.” 

“Hardly,” Lucifer chuckled softly. He noticed the tear and tenderly brushed it away from Dean’s cheek with his thumb, his eyes soft and kind- moreover, understanding. And non-judgemental. 

Dean ducked his head away, his jaw tensing angrily. He hated crying and he hadn’t done that since his Aunt Ellen died back when he was 14 years old. In his opinion, now was not the time and he had no cause to do so. Lucifer’s soft looks only made him feel more like a weakling because no one should cry during or after sex.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Lucifer murmured quietly. “That no one cries after sex. That you don’t have a reason to cry. That it makes you look weak. But you’re wrong. Dean, you just had a roller coaster of endorphins course through you, not to mention you just lost your virginity. It doesn’t matter if you’re a chick or a dude- that’s going to be a mess of emotions.” He gently kissed Dean’s cheek. “I don’t think you’re weak for crying. I think it makes you very human.”

“You’re not the one with a dick in your ass and leaking from both ends,” Dean sniffed and swiped a hand roughly over his cheek, “I didn’t want it to end like this. Like I’m a dumb kid that you’ll regret taking home.”

Lucifer gently took Dean’s hand and held it close to him. “You’re not a dumb kid, Dean,” he murmured, “and I can already tell you that I won’t  _ ever  _ regret taking you home. And no, I’m not the one with a dick in my ass and ‘leaking from both ends’, but I know what this is like. Been there, done that, didn’t get the T-shirt because the design was stupid.” He gave a warm smile. “I promise, Dean. You’re doing just fine.” 

Not wanting to talk about his errant feelings, Dean swallowed them down and finally looked Lucifer in the eyes, “I won’t regret it either. It was really good.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Good. I’m glad.” He kissed Dean softly before patting his ass softly. “Get up, I’ll grab us some water and a cloth so we don’t have drying cum on ourselves.”

Dean looked down between them, considering how to best accomplish a dismount. He eventually lifted up and fell back to the bed, stretching like he’d just woken. “You seemed to have fun too.” 

“Oh, I did,” Lucifer said, getting up and walking into the bathroom to grab a couple of cups of water and a damp cloth. “I had fun, and it was good. And I had a vocal bed partner. Recipe for great sex, in my opinion.” He came back in, smiling happily. 

The previous grim mood had started to melt away from Dean and replaced with a mischievous grin, “Something I can tell old Bear about. Turns bright red if I talk about guys.”

Lucifer laughed and set the water down on the nightstand before cleaning Dean’s stomach free of cum. “That’s the spirit. I do the same to Michael. His ears turn red and he chastises me.”

“You’re not telling the right stuff if only his ears turn red,” Dean said as he snagged Lucifer’s hand and pulled him toward him, “Can I ask you something, Luc’?”

“Sure,” Lucifer said, smiling as he curled more towards Dean. 

“Can I see you again or is this a one off birthday bash?” Dean asked softly, his fingers twining with Lucifer’s.

“You. . . you want to see me again?” Lucifer asked quietly, obviously quite surprised. He squeezed Dean’s hand lightly. 

Dean slowly licked across his bottom lip, his eyes twinkling, “Only if you want. Have some fun. Maybe some laughs. Definitely more sex.” 

Lucifer lowered his eyes, now looking so much younger than his thirty years. “Yeah, I’d like to see you again,” he murmured, almost shyly. In the past, no one had wanted to be with him for longer than one night. It was like he was cursed since that one night all those years ago. . . Shaking the memory from his head, he looked up at Dean with a smile. “Definitely would like to see you again. Most definitely. I mean, I don’t know what all we could do together, but I’m sure I could figure something out. Maybe you could help me fix cars or something and- ” 

Leaning up, Dean kissed him to stop the vocal stream of the thought flowing out of Lucifer. When he thought that there was no further danger of babbling, he pulled back and smiled, “We’ll figure it out. We don’t have to plan a damned thing right now.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr @madamelibrarian or @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny and feed the plot bunnies.


End file.
